I'm in love with Luna
by yunaluna95
Summary: What did Neville do to show how much he is in love iwth Luna Lovegood? During the battle for Hogwarts, he finally told her.


She came in the entrance of the Great hall and saw the aftermath of the battle. The Weaslys and Harry sat in the end of the hall. It was clear to her that they were morning for their loss. Yet even if they had lost a lot of people, there was relief. Relief that they never had in a long time. She kept standing there, watching people talk and even laugh. A group of girls pass her as they left the hall.

"Did you know he killed a part of You-Know-Who's soul!" A girl said to her friends. Her eyes glint with awe.

"Watch it, Kitty! I think Lillian fancies him!" Another girl said, giggling.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Asked a 13 year-old girl.

"Neville Longbottom, of course." They all had a giggle fit. Luna stared at them as they turned the corner. She then saw him in the opposite side of the hall. He still had the sorting hat and sword in both hands. She smiles and skips towards him.

"Hullo Neville." She said as she sat next to him. By the look on his face, he still didn't believe what he done. He looked up at her. Her round dream-like eyes showed admiration.

"Hi, Luna…" He mumbled quietly, looking back down at his hands. His shoulders slumped down slightly with his usual shyness.

"Everyone's talking about you, did you know that?" She asked. He shook his head. His face became quickly red. "Well, it was very brave of you." She sighs happily, leaning back.

"Thanks, Luna." He barely whispered, face more red as he remembered what he did during the war.

"I think I'll finally tell Luna I'm crazy about her for a long time since I'm not going to make it till the end of the night!" Neville yelled at Harry and Ginny as he ran trough the corridors. Spells and cruses flew by him, only inches away from his body. His eyes glint with power and courage. Then he saw her. Her dirty blond hair whipped around as a spell flew by from behind her.

"Stupefy!" she cried, the spell forced the Death Eater fly 10 feet away. She turned her head and meets his eyes. "Ah! Neville! Hullo!" She smiled at him. He mustered up his courage and walked over to Luna.

"L-luna, he chocked out her name, I… I just wanted-" He stopped in mid-sentence as a wizard threw spells at them. They quickly took cover and shot back at him. Once down, Neville tried yet again. He firmly grabs her shoulders, leaning in. She gave him a confused look but before he could even say a word it was stop by a witch with a crazy laugh and crossed eyes.

"Merlin's! What does it take to get rid of you guys for at least five minutes!" He yelled in frustration. He held wand, pointing at the witch. And with a flick of his wand and cried "Expelliarmus!" and disarming the witch. She left so quickly before Neville could more spells. He grabs her into an embrace.

"Neville?" She stared at him but didn't want to let go off him. Their eyes meet again but now, showing the hidden feelings. From her blue eyes to her lips, he lean in and planted feather-light kisses. Luna quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as she was lifted up from the floor.

They repeat this several times until Ginny passed them. "Oi! Quit snogging!" They parted lips and ways with the strong desire to live.

Neville let out an awkward cough; he was obviously to avoid her eyes. She sighs once more. "Are you going to do something?" She asked, tilting her head low enough to see his face. "Or are you going to keeping blushing like that?"

He went more scarlet.

Luna kisses his cheek. He finally looked up to her, face still red. "Luna, I-i…" he stuttered out but could not form a sentence. Luna only smiled, waiting patiently for him. "I love you. Since DA started, since the ride to Hogwarts." He finally said it. He couldn't ever tell her this those pass two years. He was impressed that nobody notices him staring at her. Now thinking about it, maybe Ginny and Hermione.

She laughed softly. "Well, I do hope so! We were snogging for at least five minutes!" She grabbed his hands. Neville, with his free hand, run his finger through her lovely hair.

"Five minutes is not really long, isn't?" Neville asked with a blush. Luna laughed. She leaned in, only inches from his lips.

"I supposed you are right, Longbottom." She whispered, her warm breath on his skin.

The End

Author's notes

**Well I finally did it. I'm not too happy about how short it is. I try. I try. Some of you may saw the new movie and notice (of course) the pairing. When seeing Neville saying that to Harry, my face had the WTF expression. Am I the only one? Apparently J.K Rolling just wanted them to be good friend and they marry different people. But whatever, the movie was great. I know I probably change the movie dialog in the flashback and that little scene with Neville and Luna sitting together. I could do this because my name is actually Luna (not shitting you) and this is all from my imagination **Rainbow on top of my head, eyes twinkling** **

**Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad and not too much out of character. I tried the best I could.**

**-Yunaluna :3**


End file.
